When setting up optical-fiber cable networks, distribution devices such as for example distribution cabinets or distribution frames are required to ensure structured cabling. Generally a number of subracks are arranged within such optical waveguide distributing devices, each subrack preferably receiving up to twelve plug modules and/or splice modules.
A patch cable management system with electronic localization of the plugged optical-fiber connections, that is electronic patch cable localization, is known. In the case of this known system, the plug modules and/or the splice modules are pushed into the subrack—also known as a module rack. On the rear side of the subrack there is a rear wall—known as a backplane—which supplies power and connects the data lines to the plug modules and/or splice modules. In addition, hard wiring serves for the electronic addressing of the inserted plug modules. The use of such a rigid rear wall is disadvantageous, since it has to be made to match the type of construction of the subrack with regard to its dimensions and other properties, and the flexibility of the patch cable management system is restricted as a result.
Against this background, the present invention is based on the problem of providing a novel patch cable management system for an optical waveguide distributing device.
The fact that the rigid back wall is omitted means that the patch cable management system according to the invention is distinguished by great flexibility. Also, retrofitting of existing patch cable management systems can take place in a simple way.